Mistaken Baby Maker
by Vixenate the Pixelates
Summary: Sakura signed up as the secretary. She was accepted, but wait, why is it that her new boss: Sasuke Uchiha, said that she was hired as a -baby maker? Trying to escape, Sakura is punished: by Sasuke's sweet and hard kisses. Would she still want to escape?
1. Prologue

**Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! .vintageloner. here! yep, yep, it's me! anyway, this is a modern story, so don't expect shurikens to fly out of nowhere! 'kay? anyway, i hope you support this story. for sakura haters and sasusaku haters, this is so not your place.  
**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

"Otou-san. Ohayo." Sasuke said with a smile. His father smiled in return. He was bed-ridden now, due to old age. His eyes were tired, Sasuke felt so sorry for his father.

"O-ohayo, Sasuke." He greeted crookedly.

As CEO of the Uchiha Airlines, he was pretty much content with his life. Now heir to the Multi-Billion Company, along with other companies, the good and hot looks, and a peaceful life. Well, kind of peaceful, he was still irritated and annoyed by the constant gifts and screams from the fan girls.

"When will you give me a **granddaughter **Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost choked on his own spit. What the-?

"Father, you _must_ be joking." Though his father wasn't the type that would give jokes.

"I-I'm not Sasuke, each and everyday, I'm getting weaker, I can't ask from your elder brother a granddaughter, he _hates _love. 'Common Sasuke, at least give me a grandson before I die." His father convinced.

"Oh shut-up Otou-san, you're _not_ going to die yet. Okay?"

He was like this whenever his' father is around, somehow, he gets… _warm._

He can't disappoint his father, he loved him dearly. He couldn't blame him from wanting a granddaughter so much; girls were rare in their clan. Before Itachi was born, Twin daughters were wielded by their mother, too bad it both died at their 6th month, due to the trauma and accident their Okaa-san has suffered.

Too bad, he hated love too, and is very allergic to the word _**marriage. **_

Oh sure, he went out with girls, he even slept with them. But once they bring up the topic about _commitment,_ he suddenly loses interest.

There is only one way. He has to find the perfect mother for his daughter.

A **baby maker.**

…

…

…

Sakura stared in awe at the picture of her new boss-to-be. He was a dazzling creature.

"So Sakura, do you accept the offer?" Her stepmother: Yumiko Haruno; asked.

Sakura bit her lip for a moment. She's been looking for a current job lately; she resigned from the last company she worked from. There are two reasons, the fiancé of her boss, who is really kind to her, is in love with her. Then, there's always that guy who sexually harasses her and gropes her butt, _everyday. _She even gained some muscle strength in her arms from punching the pervert everyday.

"I don't know Oba-san… Are you sure he liked me?"

"Of course I am. He was looking for a personal and executive secretary, and he didn't want to entertain and interview applicants because he thinks it's a waste of time. So he just asked some of us subordinates of his' to recommend some one. And I recommended _you._" Yumiko explained briefly.

"And he instantly liked me?" She asked with a confused look.

"Pretty much like that." Yumiko said while filing her nails. Sakura leaned against the cup board. Taking a deep, long breath and shaking her head, trying to remove the blush that arose from her cheeks.

"What was his name again Chosuke Uchiwa?" She asked curiously. It gets lost in her mind so easily. Was it Chosuke? Yeah, maybe something like that, and his surname means 'Paper Fan', the word Uchiwa. She laughed to herself. Hilarious name: Chosuke Uchiwa.

Yumiko rolled her eyes. "Sakura, dear. How many times do I have to tell you that it's Sasuke Uchiha, **Sasuke Uchiha**. Not Chosuke Uchiwa!"

"Aww, but the name I thought was so cute." She said while pouting.

"More like funny." Yumiko said with a smirk.

"Che!" She playfully punched her step-mother in the arms.

"So… do you accept? The pay is 250,000 yen a month." A month!? That's thrice the cost she earns with her last job before!

"Well… yeah!"

"Well, sign this contract." She gave her the contract. No company name, weird…

"Shouldn't I read it first?"

"Go ahead, but I advise you to just read the first page, I've read that all and I assure you, it's worth it." Her step-mother convinced with a wink. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept reading through the file.

_To whom it may concern,_

_In this job you will need to be physically fit._

_No __**ailments.**_

_For further due, you will have to have at least 3 check-ups with the Uchihas' personal and private doctor. You will have to go to the OB-gene for check-up too. _

Her eyebrows rose at the statement. Was he this conservative? Psh. She just rolled her eyes and went on reading.

_Your health must be maintained well and again, no SICKNESSES. Be sure that your periods are regular too. _

What the hell…

Maybe her boss didn't want her to get sick so there will be no problems at work. Yeah, that's it… or so she thinks.

She signed her name and signature in the contract.

Hope she did the right thing. Besides, she trusts her step-mother.

…

…

…

"Yumiko, did she agree?" Sasuke asked impatiently at the phone, he was currently talking to one of the maids in their mother's mansion. She recommended her real daughter to be his baby maker but he declined. The one was such a flirt.

But when Yumiko recommended her step-daughter, he instantly liked her, even from just the picture. She had something in her… he knew.

"Hai, hai, Sasuke-sama. Sakura-chan agreed very happily. She's very eager to start her work and to meet you." Yumiko replied, with the tone of her voice, it couldn't take an idiot to know that she's happy.

_She's that interested huh?_ He thought to himself, smirking.

"Sakura, huh? Okay, just make her settle the things she will need starting from tomorrow; we will leave the very morning of tomorrow."

He closed his phone with a small smirk, he couldn't place what he was feeling, but it brought a smile to his lips. But he has to assure one thing,

He mustn't fall _in love_ with her.

After all, the only thing he's after is the baby... right?

No feelings. Absolutely no feelings.

* * *

Aryt. The prologues finished. Yay? Whatever. Anyway, sorry for Sasuke being so OOC, it's just, he's all touchy and feelly when he's with his pops. Get me? Good. REVIEW!!! Cookies for those who reviewed! 


	2. Run Away Back to Me Meet: THE BOSS!

**DISCLAIMER: Sue me for forgetting to put a disclaimer at the prologue. My mistake! Darn… I ain't own Kishi's bitchies. Aryt!? No sue me! NO SUE! **

**AUTHORESS' NOTE: Hey people! I'm so glad about your reviews! Thanks a bunch! I can't believe I'd get 6 reviews in a night. Haha. Thanks! Mwaaaaah! Cookies for all of you! Oh yeah, this chapter is for silentscream16 for being the first one to review and seems to be a Filipina too. **_**Kamusta?**_** Haha. kattylin! Mare, nakikilala mo pa ba ko? Hulaan mo kung sino! Haha. Mahilig ka pa rin ba magmura? Tsogoing. Luv ya'll! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sakura sat nervously at the bench beside the reception area along with her baggage. She inquired about her job and they said to her to wait for 'Sasuke-sama' to come. Oba-chan said that her boss likes to travel so she will need to bring her things and necessities with her, just incase.

She eyed her surroundings carefully. The place was bizarre. She was currently at the 3rd building of the 8 buildings of the Uchiha Corporation. Big time ne? The paddings of the floor were made of marble, the highest quality she thinks.

The ceiling is made of the prettiest kind of wood she has ever seen. It was shiny and all magnificent looking. Okay, that was just exaggerated. Chandeliers covered the ceilings too, expensive chandeliers.

One thing to describe the place: It was like a mansion.

If this is just the building of the company, what will the main estate look like?

Looks like she was very lucky to have Sasuke Uchiha as her boss.

…

…

…

**-After 10 minutes-**

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Ohayo Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura turned to the sudden chattering and greetings of the crowd at the main entrance of the building. What's the fuss about?

When the crowd parted, she saw the thing being fussed about.

"D-dadazzling c-creature…"

"**Haruno-san?"**

"Chosuke-san!" The 'dazzling creature' raised his brow up.

"It's Sasuke."

**SPLURT!**

"Great, nose bleeds." Sasuke murmured. Seriously, the woman doesn't have to have nose bleeds.

Sakura was beyond shocked. So shocked she suffered a massive nose bleed. Her boss was a **god!** A living **Adonis!** She instantly bowed.

"Hai Uchiwa-sama!"

Sakura noticed the twitching of her boss and the giggling of the workers.

"It's U-chi-ha…"

"Hai! Hai! Gomen!" Sasuke just raised his hand as a reply of 'Apology accepted' and said, "You, carry her bags to the Uzumaki Tritant."

"U-uzumaki Tri-tant?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's a cruise liner of my friend. We'll be using that to go to the Titans' Island."

"Wuh?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said, "Just follow me." In an annoyed manner.

…

…

…

"Whoa…" Sakura stared in awe at the _Uzumaki Tritant. _It was gigantic! It was like _Titanic_!

Sakura brushed away the few rosette locks of her hair out of her face as she took a second glance at her boss, then focused her look back to the ship.

They walked up in it, her shoes clicking in the floor panel probably made of the highest quality of materials. She assumed that the ship was a 5 star.

The ship had an outdoor and indoor pool, two 5 star restaurants, a saloon, a bowling alley, a tennis court, a gym and 30 hotel rooms.

"Sugoi…"

"Please sit here mademoiselle." The waiter said while gesturing her to her seat. She bowed in thanks and sat down, Sasuke followed in suit.

"So Haruno-san, I've seen that you have agreed to come and accepted the job." Sasuke started, after chewing up the last bit of meat in his plate. Carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"W-well Uchiha-san-.." Sakura fidgeted. Her boss was just so attractive and intimidating. No wonder…

"Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly piped up.

"Hai, S-sasuke-san." She gazed at his features again.

Blackish blue hair that seems so soft, pearly white teeth, pinkish and thin lips that seems so lavishing. A muscular build, squared shoulders, a perfectly pointed nose, and intimidating eyes. Those eyes…

"I was surprised by the high pay and I needed a job badly. I'm very willing and excited to start my job Uchiha, I mean Sasuke-san. I'm diligent and hard-working. You won't regret it!" Sakura exclaimed nervously. Though, she is enjoying the conversation.

Sasuke smirked a little. _She's__**that**__ excited..?. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He stared at the woman talking. The most intriguing thing about her is her hair and eyes. Her hair, imagine, is pink! At first he thought it was dyed or a wig, but when he saw the roots, which was also pink. He finally believed, it was pink. And her eyes, they were jade and emerald combined.

He thanked to God that his father didn't wish for a grandson. Imagine, a son with pink hair… Sasuke shuddered of the thought.

"So Sasuke-sama, when can I start my work as your secretary?"

Sasuke raised his brow at her question. What the?

"You're not hired as a secretary,"

…

…

…

"You're hired as a baby maker."

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura said, almost choking on the tea she was currently sipping. Did she hear it right?

"I said, you are hired as a baby maker." Sasuke emphasized the words baby maker. Sakura beat the expression of a person who was dropped off a building.

"...NANI!?"

"Are you deaf or something?" He asked in an annoyed manner, the woman was driving him nuts!

"B-bu-but I-i w-was h-hired as y-your personal secretary! Not a BABY MAKER!!! Oba-chan explained the details herself!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything was just so shocking! Did her Oba-chan lie to her!?

"But you signed the contract." He stated calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?!?!? WE WERE BOTH FOOLED HERE!"

"You're the only one fooled. It was your loss. You trusted your step-mother so much."

"Why are you so COLD!?" Sakura asked at wits end.

"Because I am. Besides, I already payed the one million yen cash advance. Yumiko said you wanted it in advance."

"I didn't even get that money nor have I asked for it! I didn't even get a single cent!"

"Again, your loss."

"You are so fri-gid!" Sakura screamed out as she hardly stumped her feet back to the cabin assigned to her. She can't wait for the next months!

"He's a demon. Yeah, that's what he is." Sakura said with a glare, while hugging the pillow and talking to herself. She has locked herself up for almost 4 hours now in her cabin and hasn't ate anything yet. Constantly, her tummy grumbles loudly.

"Fuck. If only I can escape."

"I can escape!" She said with her hands balled into fists. Determination painted in her face.

"There must be jet skis here or some float boats. I can use those to escape. Let's just hope for the best." Sakura finished with a sigh.

"Sakura-sama?" The maid knocked on Sakura's cabin door.

"Any replies from her yet?"

"I've been here for 10 minutes Sasuke-sama, and she still hasn't opened the door."

Sasuke thought hard on what the maid said. Could Sakura have...?

"Just open the door with it's key. She has to go out."

"Hai Sasuke-sama." Sasuke walked back and forth in front of Sakura's cabin door. The girl was just so stubborn. How can they make a baby now?

He needs a daughter and he needs it fast.

"Uchiha-sama, here are the keys."

Sasuke rapidly opened the door after unlocking it.

"Shit."

Sakura escaped.

Sakura paddled harder as the waves of the see grew stronger. She has found a way to escape and found a float boat. So far, so bad.

The waves were to strong that she was being carried away by it.

At least I'm away from that monster... She thought to herself.

The cold breeze of the sea made her shudder. She was not that far from the cruise ship too. So she had to paddle stronger.

Is it worth your life Sakura..? A voice said in her head. What is said was right. She maybe miles away from land by now. She knows she couldn't make it.

Guess I have to go back...

But as she was going to attempt that, a huge and strong wave clashed against her float boat, making it flip, while making her sink to the water slowly. She can swim, but fear and nervousness came first.

Help me...somebody...

Sasuke...

"Dammit, breathe woman, breathe!" Sasuke shook the hell out of Sakura's shoulders.

She was found by the rescue team last night floating off somewhere. Thank God they found her.

He held her face and slowly placed his mouth, hovering hers'. The people around them gasped in shock. He then slowly breathed in her mouth, then he felt the fidgeting of her body, he then let go.

Sakura coughed out the remaining water in her while tryng to gasp for air.

They were both drenched wet while surrounded by a crown in the Uzumaki Tritant balcony.

"W-what happened..?" She asked, confused about the happenings.

"Don't you ever dare do that again!" Sasuke said while he hugged her suddenly, tightly.

He didn't give a damn about the people around him.

As long as she's safe.

* * *

All right, Chapter One is UP! Yeah, hope you like it! 


	3. The Cruel Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** I've said it and I'm going to say it again, Naruto ISN'T mine.

**AUTHORESS' NOTE: **Yeah, in the past chapters, I bet you've all noticed that Sasuke's a bit OOC, okay, he IS OOC. I'm terribly sorry for that. My mind was floating back then. And sorry for the short chapters too. Yeah, the introduction about Sasuke, it will be posted in this chappie, it slipped out of my mind.

Sorry that I can't reply to your reviews individually, it's just, I'm so _lazy_. Get me? Good. Thanks. Cookies for my ever so lovable reviewers!**  
**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Why…why…why..?" Sakura cradled herself in her bed while sucking her thumb, thinking about what happened earlier.

She had locked herself in her own cabin room again. Wanting to feel alone and all to think about the past happenings. She still couldn't understand it. Why was Sasuke that worried? Why did he _care_ so much?

_Maybe because he had given you the advance payment. _A voice in her mind said, probably that too.

She just still couldn't understand why all of these are happening to her. Why did Yumiko trick her into this? Because of the money? She recollected on how glamorous the woman is, she even asked from her father a diamond ring as her anniversary gift. Even though her father couldn't afford something that expensive, he still bought one.

She was always unlucky… ne?

…

…

…

Sasuke sat still in the porch of the cruise ship, a newspaper in hand and a cup of tea beside him.

Why did he react in such a way? It was totally out of character.

Usually, he was the type that wouldn't show _any_ kind of emotion towards such a crowd.

Did he care for Haruno that much? He couldn't. He swore to himself that he wouldn't fall for her. That no feelings will be involved. And whatever he chooses, he sticks to it.

That's why he won't let Sakura go that easily.

…

…

…

"Sakura-sama, please, at least go _out_ of your room." Sakura just let the pleads of the ship maids to her while knocking endlessly.

"If Sasuke's summoning me, tell him to fuck off." Sakura smirked at what she said. She noticed the maids have silenced a bit, and they had stopped knocking. That's goo-

"Who's going to fuck off?" A voice said as the cabin door went down with a thug. Apparently, the said person kicked it down.

"S-sasuke!" Sakura said in shock. Damn, did he hear what she said?

"Gotta pay Naruto for that." She heard him mumble.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked, edging herself closer to the wall.

"That should be _my_ line. Dammit woman, you've been here for 12 hours. I don't even think you have eaten anything edible yet!"

"What? Mr.Chips is edible."

"It's junk food." Sasuke pointed out.

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Sasuke just shook his head, neared towards her, and grabbed her arms, pulling her with him.

"H-hey, hey! Uchiha! Dammit, let me go! Where are you going to take me!?" Sakura screamed as she was being dragged off, Sasuke stopped in front of the maids, then said,

"Clean her, bathe her, and dress her properly. I want her in the ship's ball room in 1 hour. You know I don't like to be kept waiting. Bring her there in 1 hour or you're all fired." Sasuke said in the coldest and most commanding tone she has ever heard, and then he walked away.

"Sakura-sama, please come with us." One of the maids pleaded while the other two held her.

"The hell!" She struggled more.

"We are very sorry for this…"

**AFTER 40 MINUTES**

"Sakura-sama! You're so kawaii!" One of the maids squealed. Sakura just twitched.

This is what Sasuke calls _proper clothing_? She balled her hands into fists.

"I look HIDEUOUS!"

After being tied up, forcedly bathed, Sakura ended up in this. She was wearing a black mini skirt with V pleats in sides and a white polka dotted, black belt; showing of Sakura's creamy legs. They made her wear black doll shoes with heels, much to her displeasure…

She hated heels.

She wore an X back top which is kind of a halter. It was white in color but had a button with a size of door knob in the upper and middle part of her chest. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and they made her wear dangling earrings and bracelets of silver. In short, she looked **girly.**

"I want my jeans back! My large and loose t-shirts! Anything besides girly! Anything that's NOT a skirt!" With her constant flipping and jumping, she tripped in her own heels. The maids sweat dropped.

"S-sakura-sama…" They said with a nervous chuckle.

"FUCK THE ONE WHO INVENTED HEELS! HOPE SHE DIED BECAUSE OF IT!"

…

…

…

"You're 5 seconds late." Sasuke acknowledged. He found Sakura normal looking now.

"And your point?" Sakura said with her hands in her hips, her eyebrows raised.

"Do you want me to fire those maids?" _Yes!_ Sakura said inwardly, but she then thought of the people who will lose the source of their living.

"I-iie."

"Then sit down. We will be having our breakfast."

"You made me wear this icky thing just because we are going to eat breakfast?!" Sakura stood up in frustration, hands balled into fists. Suddenly, Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"Any complaints? Or do you want me to starve you?" At the same time, the waiters came bringing with them the delicious gourmet, the salads, the meat, the soups… Sakura's mouth almost watered.

"No."

"Well then, let's eat."

As Sasuke ate with such etiquette, Sakura ate like a pig.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted. Sakura stared at him with confusion.

"Washt?"

"This is very disturbing." After a few seconds, Sakura realized the way she was eating and immediately grabbed a napkin and wiped the area around her mouth. Her face shined with a bright shade of red.

"G-gomenasai." She apologized, now eating slowly, taking tiny bites of the meal.

"Here are the rules of you being the baby maker." Sasuke started, Sakura was silenced by this.

"You will be paid, as Yumiko said, 250,000 yen monthly, making a total sum of 3,500,000 yen after the whole birth year, excluding the money your step mother has taken."

"I need a daughter, not a son. If you give birth to a girl, that's a million yen bonus, if it's a boy, we will have to try again. If it is still a boy, I'll look for another one then." Sasuke explained plainly.

"Then why not start looking for a new baby maker already? You know I'm tricked into this. _Please._Just let me go and find a new one! Have pity on me." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke just stared at her with indifference.

"What I choose, I stick to Haruno. If I choose black, I go with black. I don't change my decisions. Now, if I chose you, then it's you. Nothing can change that." Sasuke said darkly, he then stood up and left. Leaving a Sakura that is near to tears.

Dear Lord, of all people, why does this have to happen to me?

…

…

…

"Sakura-sama, wake up." Something nudged Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, wake up."

"Um, wha?" Sakura sat up, observing her surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked to the maid.

"We are now in the _Titans' Island._" The maid explained. Sakura fully stood up.

"Now what the hell is that?"

"It's the island me and my friends own. Now dress yourself. You may leave now." Sasuke then said to the maid. The maid nodded and left. Sakura raised her brow.

"Why the hell should I dress myself?"

"It's either YOU dress YOURSELF or I dress YOU." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura just huffed in annoyance, turned her head away and said, "You could at least go out right?"

"What if I don't want to?"

**BAG!**

"Alright, alright! I'll go woman!" Sasuke said, covering his head with his hands. Apparently, he has been hit by Sakura in the head with a pillow.

While walking towards the door, Sakura suddenly shouted, "And stop calling me woman!"

…

…

…

"Sugoi…" Sakura stared in awe and amazement at the said island. It was a paradise. Forget the awesome cruise ship, the Island was like heaven!

It was a bit small, but the sceneries were dazzling! The island itself had a beach, with the fairest of the white sand she has seen.

The other parts were filled with a patch of lush green Bermuda grass.

There were 5 buildings, well, more like cabins or houses. Each looked wonderfully designed.

The island's beauty was beyond the description of words itself.

"Come." Sasuke said, gesturing her to follow him.

Sasuke neared the first cabin in sight; it looked like a bungalow, but had 3 floors. The roof was flat and it was black. The walls were mostly made of bricks, the expensive red ones. There was a terrace at the second floor. A garden surrounded the cabin and a fountain added to its exquisite look. It was the cabin she liked the most.

"This is Neji Hyuuga's cabin, the name behind Neji Tech. Corporation. He himself designed the cabin." Sasuke explained.

"Sugoi…"

They then passed it and went to the next cabin. It had 2 floors and has the color orange and black, weird, but it looked good.

"That one is the dope's." She raised her eyebrow at this.

"Oh yeah, It's Naruto Uzumaki's, the 3rd generation of the Uzumaki Shippings. He was the one who designed the cruise ship we rode for 3 days."

"It looks…um…er…good?" Sakura said to no one as she noticed Sasuke has started moving on.

"Matte!"

"This cabin made of wood is Nara's." Sasuke said monotonously.

"I guess he stood up to his surname. I think the woods Nara?" Sakura tried to joke.

"Some parts of it. It's mostly made of oak."

"Ah, I see." She said, hands on her chin while examining the whole cabin.

They came up to a small cabin, with only one floor in it. It was simple looking, with a small garden with it and a beautiful fountain. Sakura frowned.

"This one is mine." Sasuke said proudly.

"I don't like it. It's unattractive. Maybe the only things you can design are just planes." She said with a shrug.

It isn't hard to notice that the man she was talking to got his ego bruised, he harshly grabbed her hand and said,

"Come on. We're going inside." He said hardly.

"H-hey! Let go! Y-your hurti-…sugoi." Sakura was stopped from talking at the sight that met her.

She saw the finest and greatest of all furniture she has ever seen. The windows were glass, everything was chosen exquisitely. The reason there was only one floor was because there was another floor under. It's amazing.

Sasuke led the Sakura, who was still at loss of words, into her room. It was beside the master's bedroom she supposed. Sasuke opened his room and let her in.

"This is my room." He said, gesturing to the said room. There were models of different planes in the walls. Everything was properly arranged.

"And this is your room." He said, now gesturing to the next room. Her room was elegant. Sakura immediately ran to her bed and plopped down to it.

"So soft! Kawaii!" She said while jumping in her own bed.

…

…

…

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP  
**

"Ugh, what time is it?" Sakura said groggily, staring into her clock's screen.

_3:50 p.m._

Her stomach grumbled, she then groaned then stood up.

"Food, food, food…" Sakura grumbled as she passed the corridor, looking for the kitchen. Then she heard an interesting conversation.

"Yes Naruto, I found the mother of my heiress."

Sakura recognized the one who talked as Sasuke. When he said 'mother of his heiress'… he didn't mean her, didn't he?

Sasuke paused for a while, Sakura concluded that he was listening to the other line.

"I'm not yet crazy to do that. She's just going to bear me a son, not marry me. Hai, hai. Exactly. I won't let myself get tied up to such a normal woman; I prefer the elite types, something like that. Yeah, you'll see her soon. Yeah. So long dope." She then heard a beep and foot steps were heard. She hurriedly went back to her room even before Sasuke had cathed up to her.

_So he thinks marrying me is CRAZY!? Damn him! Just because I'm all normal! Ugh, I hate him! _Sakura thought with her hands clenched, the other clutching a poor pillow.

A knock on her door was heard.

"Oi. Sakura." She instantly recognized the voice. _Sasuke_. She thought inwardly as she rolled her eyes.

"WHAT!?"

"Come out, now." He commanded. Sakura was, well, pissed of by this.

"And WHY!?" She asked in frustration.

"Because I'm going to tour you around the island."

"Go tour yourself."

"You are coming with me, woman."

"Stop calling me woman!"

"Woman. Woman. Woman." Who knew Sasuke knew how to annoy?

"Figures." Sakura said under her breath.

"Alright, alright, I'll go out."

It took Sakura 30 minutes to finally dress herself. A black shirt, baggy pants and black and white chucks.

When she got out of the room, she saw that Sasuke wasn't there.

_Maybe he left…_ She thought with a shrug. She walked towards the living room and saw there Sasuke, a beautiful woman, and a blonde guy who's kinda… cute?

"Hey there!" The blonde guy greeted her, he then waved and gestured his hands to make her sit beside him. Sasuke turned his head to her.

"Sakura. Oi dope, this is Sakura. You _know_ her already." Sasuke said.

"Hai. Sakura right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The so called "Naruto" said with a grin while lending out his hand. Sakura nervously laughed and took his hand.

"I-I'm Sakura." She said, trying to force out a smile. Naruto just grinned widely and moved aside so she can sit. When she sat, to her surprise, Sasuke put his shoulders around her.

_What the-?_

"Kitsuya, this is Sakura." He introduced. The said beautiful girl just smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm Kitsuya Takenaga." She said, lending out her hand also, she gladly took it.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Now that everyone knows everyone, how about we play tennis?" Naruto invited.

Kitsuya just squealed and laced her arms with Naruto's. She inwardly frowned in disgust.

_Flirts._ She thought.

…

…

…

"Hey Sakura-chan! Don't tell me you just plan to sit there and keep the bench warm, com'on! Let's play tennis!" Naruto shouted while smashing the ball back to his opponent, Kitsuya.

"Hehe, don't worry about me Naruto-san. I really don't know how to play tennis." She said as an alibi.

"Well, come on! Let me teach you!" He said, she couldn't do anything but follow.

"Babe, let's play later okay?" Naruto said to Kitsuya, she just agreed and went to the court's benches to get a drink.

"Here's how you do this…" Sakura felt Naruto's strong arms and lean shoulders at her back.

_How would it feel if it were Sasuke's?_

Sakura shook away the thought. She just then followed what Naruto was teaching. In no time, they were both playing.

"See!? I knew you were good at this!" Naruto complimented.

Sakura sent the ball back, sweat falling from her fore head. "It's just because my teacher was good." She said back.

She noticed that Sasuke didn't go back to playing tennis. Instead, he just watched them. She didn't know if she was imagining things or something, but she _thinks_ she saw Sasuke glare.

She just shrugged.

Who cares anyway?

It's not like he's jealous.

…

…

…

"Sakura-hime, dinner is ready." A smiling maid greeted. Sakura raised her brow at this.

_Hime!?_

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Sakura-hime." The maid answered.

"What the hell… hime?!"

The maid shook with fear.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

…

…

"Sooo… what's up?" Sakura started as they ate, she noticed that Sasuke was extremely quieter than he usually is.

"Did you have fun a while ago?" Sasuke returned back mockingly.

"I asked you first!"

"Who's the boss?" Sakura paused for a while at this. She bit her lip and said, "Hai."

"Perhaps. After all, Naruto is much more enjoyable than a business type like me isn't he?" Sasuke mocked.

"Hey! How did he get in the topic!?"

"Concerned?"

"Che!"

"I'm telling you Haruno-san, the dope is quite a player. Remember the woman a while ago?" Sasuke sermoned. Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

"Kitsuya?"

"Yeah. She's the flavor of the month for Naruto."

"Flavor of the month?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. And if you want to be one of them, it's your choice. But keep this is mine Sakura,"

"You're mine." Sasuke then kissed her forcefully on the lips.

Sakura froze at what Sasuke said and did while he lavished her mouth.

How can she learn to love this man?

A man who didn't even care for her feelings.

A heartless man.

* * *

A/N: People! Hey, hey, it's me! HEHE. Anyway, did you like it? Damn, I tried so hard to make it long!

REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
